Randomly falling for you
by YAOI'lovur'Ryuu-sama
Summary: Yaoi Ace x Luffy, How did Ace end up falling for that boy at the park? He even went and did everything he would have never done just for that one boy...Just for that one boy. (Vague summary? No I just don't know how to do this...) AceLu eventual LawxSabo and there SHOULD be some other shipping. The more the reviews, follows and favs. The fluffier the fanfic...
1. 1-Remember that park?

**Okay so this is like my first yaoi fan fic ever! -Yaoi is boyxboy- Actually I**'**m a horrible author and there WILL be some mistakes so you can be a sweet heart and tell me where they are :3 please~~~ ANYWAYS! this is an AceLu fanfic CUAZ I LOVE ACELU THAS WHY! **

**Disclaimer: Nah...One piece isn't mine nor the characters...not even Ace's abs...oh god...**

**WARNING PEOPLES: YAOI! YAOI! YAOI BOYXBOY HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...Not gonna get to details...Nope...OKAY IT'S TWO GUYS IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! AND WE FAN GIRLS LOVER THEM...loving each other...? okay on with story...**

* * *

"SHANKS~~~~" Whined Little Luffy because Shanks refused to get him cotton candy. "Luffy Stop whining already! I took you to the park and You end up spending all my money!" Shanks shouted then sighed in frustration. Luffy's wide chocolate colored eyes got teary and he bit his bottom lip in a cute way to hold back his tears.

"S-" he gulped to stop the tears "SHANKS NO BAKA*!" He shouted kicking Shanks in the knee and running away.*Shanks you idiot- From a distance a small boy a little older than Luffy watched the scene in annoyance, he hated brats and seeing this one just made his usually composed *LIE* attitude break into rage. So he ran after Luffy.

Luffy sat on a bench crying, he hugged his knees to his chest and hid his face in them. All that was heard were the sniffs and sighs along with some gasps. "Why are you crying!?" The boy asked Luffy in irritation Luffy raised his head with wide sparkling brown orbs. Even the boy had to admit Luffy was a cutie...But a brat.

Luffy's eyes got teary again and he started crying out loud. Everyone was staring at Ace now. "O-Oi pipe down!" Ace groaned nervously, Sweat beads appeared all over his body. He hated being the centre of attention obviously unlike the kid in front of him, who seemed to ask for it.

"Shanks...Shanks wasn't having fun at all!" he whined and continued crying. 'huh?' Ace was confused, Shanks was the red haired guy from before. So the kid didn't get mad because the man refused to get him what he wanted but because the man wasn't enjoying himself. Ace felt guilty for misjudging the boy and thinking he was a brat, he went and sat beside him on the bench.

"But he spent all his money on you..." Ace said, Luffy looked up again to Ace in amazement. "Onii-san, you heard us?" Luffy asked innocently. 'Who the hell is he calling onii-san? Huh? Do I look like an Onii-san brat?' Ace got angry as a vein popped on his forehead but he contained himself and nodded slowly.

"Yeah but I wasn't eavesdropping or anything I just happened to hear." Ace explained jumping from the bench. Luffy's eyes followed Ace like a shadow, he found that strange onii-san rather cool. "Anyways! I think an old man won't spend his money on you if he doesn't find happiness in it." He explained looking to the side hiding his embarrassment, strangely enough Luffy still found that super cool.

"Really?" Luffy asked, "Yeah" Ace said smiling as he turned around and ruffled Luffy's hair, He then smirked proudly. "Now listen to your Onii-san and go back to your father." Ace said in a kind voice. "Ah..." Luffy looked down sadly, "Shanks isn't my father yet because he always travels and can't take me with him I have to live in an orphanage." He explained 'Oh so he's like me...Still an orphanage is better than the streets.' Ace thought.

"So? You should still go back there. Aren't your friends waiting for you?" Ace asked Looking into Luffy's face, for some reason even though his eyes showed so much emotion he was hard to understand. "Law left me, now all the boys there are mean Except Sabo...But he doesn't live there." he mumbled sighing the words out.

"Ah! I'm sorry to bother onii-san with this stuff." Luffy grinned. Ace felt disturbed by Luffy's lie he obviously needed someone to talk to. 'And who would have thought this kid could be so different...' Ace thought , 'He isn't what he looks like, but he isn't the same as me...Then what is he?' Ace wondered looking deeply into Luffy's nervous eyes.

'Maybe I can stick around this one for a while...Who knows?' Ace thought blankly not even considering the consequence of leaving the life he lead, which wasn't much anyways! He lived on the streets pick pocketing the people in the park every now and then for food money, But aside from that he never found interest in living.

"I'll be going in a bit...so..." Luffy trailed off staring at the ground sadly. "Uhm..." Ace started 'What the hell am I thinking?' he thought but continued talking nevertheless. "You know...I'm actually an orphan too...I don't know but...If possible.." He looked to the side blushing "If I can come live with you there...at that orphanage, wouldn't it be a little better, since onii-san is a nice person and all." Ace stuttered, 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!?' He thought.

He said that believing that Luffy would be happy, overjoyed, to find a friend who would be by his side, but unlike Ace's imagination Luffy just looked horrified, "NO! ONII-SAN PLEASE DON'T!" He shouted grabbing Ace's shoulders.

"Wh-Why?" Ace asked not understanding the reaction he saw, or more like not expecting it. 'Could he know who I am?' He wondered but the answer was obviously no, but then what was it!? "You can't onii-san, okay? Promise me! That place isn't for good people..." Luffy begged with pleading eyes. Ace noticed how Luffy was so nervous and scared 'something is definitely wrong with that place..' he realized.

"Fine!" Ace groaned glaring at Luffy and slapping his hands away. "If you didn't like me so much then you should have said so." Ace said looking away from Luffy. Luffy felt a bit hurt since he only wanted to help the boy that came for his rescue, the cool onii-san he found so cool and wanted so badly to be friends with, but if that would hurt his onii-san he wouldn't do it.

Luffy's wide eyes returned to a poker state, but Ace could tell he was broken. "I'll be going now." He said jumping from the chair, "Wait!" Ace ordered "A little twerp like you could get lost from his shadow, I'll take you to your father since I don't want to be blamed as he one who was last seen with you." Ace said grabbing Luffy's hand, 'Shit forgot. That man wasn't his father.' Ace nervously realized and glanced at Luffy, He still wore the same poker face.

"By the way, My name is Ace." Ace said trying to change the conversation, "My name is Luffy and I like meat." As if nothing happened little Luffy grinned and started walking at Ace's pace. "What kind of name is that?" Ace chuckled slightly, "Ace should laugh more... I like it when Ace laughs." Luffy said laughing his infamous 'shishishishishi' laugh causing Ace to blush.

Ace recognized the red head smoking almost immediately, he pushed through the crowds and stood in front of the red head, Luffy hiding behind him. Shanks stared down at the two boys in front of him in awe. If he didn't know Luffy, he would definitely say that the other boy was his brother. "Um...Luffy Will You introduce me to your friend?" Shanks asked nervously after two minutes of awkward silence and staring.

"My name is Ace. Portgas D Ace." Ace said bowing his head politely, "Ah! Of course. Shanks Le Roux." Shanks bowed lightly back, The boy seemed to have this air around him, the air of importance. " Well Luffy it's time to go back, okay?" Shanks said.

Ace could feel the shaking in Luffy's hand and he felt bad, really bad. He wanted to beat all of those orphan people and Hug Luffy and tell him it was going to be okay. The boy was too sensitive, too fragile, but what was even weirder was that Ace wanted to protect him even after a few minutes of them being together, it was as if the boy was a magnet if Ace stuck around more he would be totally attached to Luffy.

"Um... Shanks-san." Ace started, Shanks looked at Ace with a kind smile, "Can I go back to the orphanage with Luffy?" He asked and Shanks' eyes grew wider, "Well yes you can visit-  
Before Shanks could continue Ace did "No I want to live there. I'm an orphan myself so my parents won't be a problem." he explained. Shanks hesitated for a moment but nodded slowly.

Ace felt horrible the shaking in Luffy's hand got stronger and Ace could sense an enormous amount of fear from behind him. "Well, I don't think there should be a problem in that Acey! " chuckled Shanks ruffling Ace's hair, "Luffy, I'm sorry I said that." Shanks Left Ace's hair and started patting Luffy's head, "I really had tons of fun with you today, but I ended up broke and Makino will slaughter me you know, So I just blew ." Shanks said with a smirk.

"R-Really?" Luffy asked raising his head a little bit, Even Ace couldn't hide his smile, But wait WHAT!? Was Ace smiling? "Yes of course!" Shanks grinned and Luffy followed after closely. Shanks then took off the straw hat he was wearing and put it on Luffy's head, "Well here you go. Happy?" he asked "UN!" Luffy nodded eagerly tightening the grip on Ace's hand.

Ace felt happy to be relied on, even the assuring squeeze from Luffy's hand could make him this happy. It was a very strange thing for Ace to be going to an orphanage and admitting defeat, As he lets go of his freedom. But if it was for Luffy, Ace really didn't mind. He was really happy to get a new little brother.

* * *

**AnimeZpeps. I don't think I'll be able to update more than once a week so probably by next Sunday or Monday.**


	2. First time in 'Prison?

**OKAY PEOPLE so this is the second chapter huh...? It's been a long week. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE OKAY!? **

**Warning: This story contains yaoi! which I explained fully in the first chapter.**

* * *

Shanks' car was a black sports car, since Ace doesn't care nor know much about cars he only settled by considering it as a cool car. But it only made him more curious about what kind of work does the red hair do. Ace wasn't of the greedy type, he didn't even get jealous in situations like that but if Shanks had a car like that -which looked expensive- means that he sure had a place to sleep and Ace sure would love sleeping on a bed every once in a while and those cranky motels barely even count.

Ace remembers that when his mom was alive he used to live a comfortable life, well that was a long time ago. He turns to face the grinning Luffy that was chatting his time away with Shanks talking about various things from treasure hunting to how cool he thought Shanks was, most of his talk was food induced though. Like how he wanted to buy a fridge that would fit an eternal supply of meat.

It was funny listening to the boy, though he spoke of total random stuff Ace found that little boy so interesting, he couldn't stop listening. "Ace!" Luffy called with a pout because Ace wasn't listening, okay so maybe he did more admiring than listening. "We're here." he said but Ace couldn't miss the shake in his voice.

"Luffy." Ace called, the boy turned his total attention to him "You shouldn't worry about me, I lived on the streets most of my life." He explained and Luffy smiled a relaxed truthful smile. "Okay! I trust you Ace! So you'll be fine!" Luffy grinned. Ace blushed slightly but proceeded to get out of the car. 'Why the hell did I say that!? Who cares if he worries..' Ace thought, but imagining a sad Luffy only brought a heart clenching feeling. 'O-Okay maybe I don't want to make him sad.' he thought walking up to the HUGE gate with metal bars that looked much like a prison gate.

Luffy stood limply in front of the gate, all the excitement he showed in Shanks' car was replaced with uncertainty, sure Ace was with him, it was almost night so Sabo would visit soon. All in all it should be a good day...Only if he truly believed that...maybe he would feel a bit more calm. "Oi. Luffy is this the place?" Asked Ace noticing how Luffy was startled from the mere words. 'JUST WHAT ON EARTH IS IN THIS PLACE!?' Ace wondered.

"Hey Lu!" Shanks called, Luffy turned around to his role model with a wide grin -TOTALLY ignoring our Ace but we will not go there because Ace didn't mention it. Ace watched Luffy with a straight face and looked at Shanks with interest. "Listen Luffy..." Shanks started crouching to Luffy's level of sight. "I'm going on a very long voyage this time, I don't know when I'll be back" he said in a sad tone. Luffy's eyes got wide and teary, all his hopes of this being a good day were disappearing.

'Shanks is leaving...' was all he could think "Can't I come with you!?" He asked biting his bottom lip -And yet again he ignored the poor guy he just brought with him. "No Luffy, you can't it's better to stay here." Luffy wanted to scream 'NO IT'S NOT! You don't get it..' But restrained himself he didn't want to worry Shanks nor Sabo not even Ace. "O-Okay..." he said reluctantly.

"That's not it." Shanks grinned and took off the hat he was wearing. "Keep this!" he put the hat on Luffy's head hiding the boy's tears. "This is very precious to me...Just like you are so take care of it and one day I'll come and take you both, okay?" He said with a smile that showed approval and pride.

Luffy held on to the straw hat as if it was the reason for his living. "Ace." Shanks said turning to Ace with a serious face, "I leave Luffy in your care..." He said with a smile causing Ace to smile back and nod respectfully. Although he had NO IDEA what he just signed up to, he still agreed. After being with the man for only a day still he couldn't stop respecting the red head and ended up not being able to say no. "But..." Shanks started with a wicked smirk "Beware of his little brother, I hear he's quiet the trouble maker..." He said as he turned around and left both kids one totally confused and another overwhelmed.

'Luffy has a brother?' was all Ace could think, "Wonder what he's like..." Ace mumbled, "Huh?" Luffy asked sniffing with huge red eyes. "Nothing." Ace said curtly, "Luffy...Look at me..." Ace started caressing Luffy's red cheeks with both hands. "Everything will be fine...I promise I won't leave you. When it's hard on you, just tell me." He smiled as he pulled Luffy into his arms.

Ace understood what it was like to be alone and feel the world's gaze on your back, he sure hated it and didn't want anyone else to feel that way! Specially that little boy that only hid pure intentions -well...back then it was like that. Little Luffy started blushing furiously, he didn't understand why he felt so happy or why his heart was beating so fast. "O-Okay." he said flustered. "Let's go in now..." Ace said with a smile, well of course he'd smile his little 9 year old brain couldn't really go THAT far.

It was like a water park, except it didn't look fun, it looked scary. SUPER FREAKING SCARY! Ace could hear WATERFALLS! He could see water EVERYWHERE and it DID not look like someone used it as a swimming pool. What was even scarier is the 100% change of attitude that happened to Luffy! He was frowning almost glaring at everything, He walked stiffly towards the building in the middle of the river-waterfall like structure. Men that were wearing a white uniform with a strange mark on the back only glared back at them.

"MONKEY D LUFFY!" An old man with white hair and a white beared shouted. He had HUGE built and if he blew at the delicate boy maybe Luffy would actually fly. Except he wasn't blowing...he was aiming a PUNCH to Luffy's head and Luffy wasn't moving. Going on instinct Ace pulled Luffy back only to cause the old man to hit the ground cracking it into smithereens.

"Dare you run away from my fist of love! That red head keeps on filling your head with filth doesn't he!?" Shouted the old man. "DON'T TALK ABOUT SHANKS LIKE THAT JII-CHAN! YOU DON'T KNOW HIM!" Shouted Luffy defensively still in Ace's arms. Ace looked between Luffy and the old man... 'JII-CHAN!?' Ace panicked inwardly and let me tell you noticing the hole in the ground caused by 'Jii-chan' didn't make him feel any more secure.

"Dear me guess there's no choice more training for you! AND WHO IS THAT YOUNG BOY EMBRACING YOU!?" He shouted furious, 'Huh?' Ace thought before letting Luffy go nervously but FAST. "WE'RE NOT EMBRACING!" Both shouted at the same time faces as red as tomatoes. "Ace is here to stay at the orphanage like me..." Luffy explained with a blush.

Ace was only a bit too confused...Maybe a little more than that.. If Luffy had a grandfather 'WHY ON EARTH IS HE AN ORPHAN? OR WHY DOES HE LIVE IN AN ORPHANAGE!?' Ace thought in distress, "Ace and I will stay in the same room and will train together so jii-chan shouldn't be worried!" Luffy said with a wide grin elbowing Ace proudly.

Ace noticed how Luffy was obviously faking it. The old man gave Ace a suspicious look. Expecting an outburst like the one at Luffy, Ace braced himself. But instead of an angry huge man trying to punch him, the old man crouched in front of him with a blush and an embarrassed grin. "My name is Garp. You're cute boy, What's your name? Let's be friends!" He said with a grin, much like Luffy's 'It must run in the family...this stupidity.' Ace thought.

"P-Portgas D Ace..." Ace replied in a haze, still a bit confused from what happened. Well his reply seemed to cause the man in front of him quite a shock. Garp fell backwards with wide eyes, he couldn't believe what he heard. The boy in front of him was the son of the man that caused the biggest up roar in the whole world. Portgas D Ace...No No...His real name was Gol D Ace! But letting the boy know he was found out in the first 10 minutes would only make matters worse.

'Dear me, Does this name ring a bell!' Garp thought fascinated. "What's wrong with that old man?" Whispered Ace to Luffy confused. "Nothing, just don't say you'll be his friend...He'll torture you everyday if you do." Luffy shouted in a whispery husky tone with serious eyes and an expression that warns of horrible consequences.

"Well then boys, you better run off. Luffy show Ace to your room." Garp said standing up and turning to walk away, AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED. "And Traflgar Law left you 2 letters today." He said going off to the distance beyond Ace's vision, mumbling something about stupid grandson. Even though Ace couldn't see the man anymore What he could see was how excited Luffy got after hearing his grandfather's last words. "Law! WOOHOO! SABO WILL BE SO HAPPY! COME ON ACE!" He said grabbing Ace's hands and running to the building in front of them.

Ace was confused..."Hey Luffy hold-!" Before Ace could continue he and the younger raven slammed into a glass door. Falling slowly to the ground both held their faces in pain. "IDIOT DON'T RUSH INTO GLASS DOORS!" Scolded Ace, Luffy shrieked and whined "But I'm so excited~~" he used his puppy eye technique on Ace. Although Ace didn't really believe Luffy could 'use' such a technique since he was a natural idiot.

"Well, fine. But first you have to explain all of this to me." Ace declared, he refused to admit that the puppy eyes worked. " 'kay Let's go to our room after grabbing the letters from Law! I have so many thing to tell you Ace!" Luffy jumped to his feet grinning widely. He then grabbed Ace's hand and started dragging him yet AGAIN. But this time Ace really didn't mind he was starting to accept the fact that his little friend was a total idiot and a hopeless case to top it off. Of course Ace would never admit that he just found Luffy's happy side super cute and wanted to see it more!


	3. Enter Sabo!

I AM SO SORRY! SO HONESTLY TRULY VERY SORRY! My laptop broke down totally with the chapter I wrote and it took me ages to remember my password too! Long story short this is the new chapter AND I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE.

Disclaimer: Sigh Can't own anything but THE YAOI. The characters are purely Oda sensei's

OH warning! Yaoi is boyxBoy in case you DON'T KNOW about it *Highly doubts that* either way on with Le chapter. *I don't know french*

* * *

"Oi Luffy!" Ace whispered Luffy as the chibi raven tried his hardest to try and actually READ the letters sent by his friend Law but all was in vain since he was holding the paper upside down. Ace finally snapped and snatched the paper out of Luffy's hand gaining a pout and glare. "I was trying to read here!" Luffy shouted in defense. Ace rolled his eyes and turned the paper to it's rightful position and read the letter in seconds, "This letter is purely dedicated to someone called Sabo..." Ace said narrowing his eyes at Luffy "and the very first sentence reads 'Luffy Don't you dare read this letter or I'll use your body for medical research.' How old is this Law guy?" Ace raised an eyebrow as Luffy pouted.

"Law is as old as Sabo!" Luffy grinned, "And how old is Sabo?"Ace asked. "Obviously younger than YOU!" Ace heard a voice behind him but before he could turn around he felt sharp pain in his head. "And who are you to be questioning my brother?" A blonde kid that was shorter than Ace by an Inch looked up from under his top hat. "Oi Sabo, don't bully Ace he's my friend!" Luffy shouted going into a tantrum on his own Sabo simply looked between the both and in a split second he transformed from a delinquent to a high class kid. He looked at Ace with a sheepish grin and blush, "Oh is that so? Hi I'm Sabo Luffy's older brother, nice meeting ya'" Ace couldn't help the anger trickling around his head "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHO HITS A GUY HE DOESN'T KNOW?" Ace shouted on the top of his lungs.

Sabo looked with disappointment at Luffy and said "That's a very rude friend you've got." he stated pointing at Ace. Luffy looked up in ditermination and defended Ace by saying "HE'S NOT ALWAYS LIKE THAT!" "Don't agree with him!" Ace fell to the ground depressed. "I hate this place." He pouted. Luffy nudged his elder brother Sabo by the shoulder and motioned Ace, Sabo sighed and rolled his eyes walking over to Ace. "Hey. Let's call it a truce, Luffy's friends are my friends."Sabo said with a grin. Ace blushed slightly and stood up sighing he also smiled. "Sure! And...um.." He looked for Law's letter in his pockets front and back but he couldn't find it, going hysteric Ace saw Luffy sweating and looking anywhere but at Ace and when their eyes met Luffy started running away. Going on instinct Ace and Sabo grabbed Luffy's back shirt giving him two very strong menacing auras.

"The letter!" Both ordered after hitting Luffy on his head. Crossing their arms as Luffy whined in defeat "I think we could make a good team." Ace said with a smirk giving Sabo the letter. "Agreed dear Ace." Sabo said with a sincere smile as he turned around to read the letter in privacy. Sure Ace was mad at Luffy but he didn't know that Luffy was such an idiot as to forget and just jump at him. "Ace! Let's play!" he landed on Ace causing the older raven to crash to the ground. "Luffy Dammit What are you do-" Ace trailed off as he noticed one of Luffy's leg was still stuck in the table he stood on. Not only that but the table was almost 3 meters away and Luffy's leg...WAS THREE METERS LONG!

'Ace was petrified.' is a statement that doesn't give half his feelings. The funny thing that the reason behind his fear was if Luffy was okay, he thought 'Maybe that's an injury.' it took him a few minutes and Luffy's leg to stretch back so he could finally realize something was very strange, 'That isn't an illusion.' He thought looking up to Luffy 'That's a devil fruit' His eyes went wide with fear.

He sat up straight with a serious gaze while holding onto Luffy's shoulder. "Why?" he asked "Who did this to you?" he asked panicked. "Ace calm down!" Sabo ordered running up to them and putting the letter in his back pocket. "That's something called a devil fruit it gives you strange po-"Before Sabo could continue with his explanation Ace cut him off shouting "I know what a devil fruit is!" He stood up and looked at the little scared Luffy with disappointment 'If Luffy has a devil fruit ability I won't doubt that someone here knows who I am or maybe they did this on purpose to find where the shitty old man hid that thing.' Ace thought coming up with a strategy to get the hell out of that place.

The only problem with Ace's strategy is that he couldn't bring himself to leave Luffy nor Sabo behind maybe they're just victims like himself , if that was truly the case he'd never forgive himself for running away and abandoning them. He took a few deep breaths and looked around, it seems like no one noticed their little 'Discussion' "How on earth do you know about the devil fruits?" Asked Sabo with a face that mixed the emotion of fear and anger. "I'll tell you but I can't trust you just like that so first you tell me what the hell is this place." Ace said in a low voice.

"Fine!"Sabo said ruffling his hair, "But first apologize to Luffy or he'll cause a scene."Sabo motioned the Luffy who was still on the floor with wide eyes filled with tears. "Ace you're mad at me. You think I'm a freak don't you? " Luffy bit his bottom lip. A wave of guilt washed over Ace "I never meant that." He said while taking off Luffy's hat so he can ruffle his hair. "Want me to show you a magic trick?" He asked with a smirk. Luffy's face lit up and nodded. Ace looked left and right so that no body was looking except Sabo and Luffy.

"Look closely...How many fingers do you see?" Ace asked showing Luffy his hand. "Um...Five?" Luffy asked. Ace shook his head "Wrong." as soon as that word left Ace's lips three of his fingers caught fire leaving only the two fingers that form the peace sign. "Two." Luffy grinned and gave Ace the most adorable, CUTE AND AWWWWWWWWWWWWE FILLED hug ever "That was awesome Ace!" Luffy cheered. Ace couldn't help but grin as he took Luffy's hand and turned to walk towards Sabo.

"Mission accomplished." He smirked Looking at the awe struck Sabo. "Way to go Acey you should be the new clown in the circus but I have to admit a nanny outfit would fit you best." Sabo teased laughing at Ace's glare.

"So...How did you get that devil fruit?" Sabo asked as they walked on to the room shared by Luffy and Ace. "That's a very long story." Ace stated blandly, clearly indicating he doesn't want to talk about it but Sabo wasn't taking a simple no for an answer, after all Devil fruits could only be taken from the Science Laboratory of the Marine head quarters there is no way one could get stolen like THAT.

* * *

I sure hope there aren't many mistakes... ~.~''


End file.
